


无题

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: “我听说过您，舒伦堡先生。”他想说“我没听说过您”，但他再也不是那个可以随意发表刻薄评论呛人的少爷，他想咳嗽，把那颗该死的心脏咳出来然后亲自踩碎。“您果真如传说中那样——”我是个傻瓜，一个失败者，一个即将背负乞降者骂名的千古罪人。“——迷人。”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> pwp抹布警告

舒伦堡只记得冯•克罗西克在他走之前在他耳边说：“我恳求您，为了德意志尽一切努力，撬开艾森豪威尔将军的紧闭的门。“ 

他什么都没说，扮演着温顺文静的年轻人。在现在的元首眼里也许他又在和养鸡场主一起酝酿着什么阴谋。可是这次他是真的无计可施了，无论是为德意志还是为他自己。在伯爵的红十字会飞机上颠簸了过于漫长的一段时间，他的每一根骨头都在做离心运动。当他纤尘不染的皮鞋（他为了这次乞降仔细地擦过，他不能让美国人有理由嘲笑一个德国人，尽管他们有成干上万条理由，但绝不应该是皮鞋）终于踏上美军司令部的土地他几乎要晕厥过去。 

接待他的是一位叫亨利的秘书模样的人，脸上挂着与精英相称的冷漠表情。门关上了，伯爵在外面等他，虽然他也为这样的接待打抱不平。 

“我听说过您，舒伦堡先生。”

他想说“我没听说过您”，但他再也不是那个可以随意发表刻薄评论呛人的少爷，他想咳嗽，把那颗该死的心脏咳出来然后亲自踩碎。

“您果真如传说中那样——”

我是个傻瓜，一个失败者，一个即将背负乞降者骂名的千古罪人。

“——迷人。”他用了一个英语词——charming，大概是他的德语词汇过于贫瘠。

“什么？”舒伦堡茫然地眨着眼睛。

对方在他刚进门时甚至都没站起来致意，现在终于抬起他尊贵的臀部一步一步向他走来。

“别这么惊讶，我的小男孩，你难道不知道自己看起来多迷人吗？他们都这样叫你‘我的小男孩’吗？”

每当海德里希有什么计划中的恶作剧时他就会这么叫他。

“你是个同性恋，对吗？”

“什么？我当然不是！先生，请您尊重我，虽然我是来——”

“现在，脱掉衣服，裤子，统统脱掉，让我看见你每一寸皮肤。”

舒伦堡惊讶地说不出话来，拒绝显然是他的本能反应，但他不能。

“您的效率似乎和传说中不太符合。”亨利从鼻腔里哼出笑声。

“您必须保证让我见到艾森豪威尔将军。”

“您没有说‘请’字。需要我教教波恩大学法学生何为礼貌吗？”他的手指触到衣领和脖颈皮肤的交界处，那里冷得要命，和情报相符。

“我请求您，保证让我见到艾森豪威尔将军。”舒伦堡终于认命似的伸手去解开领带，却被那只尚未撤回的手抓住，从这个角度可以看见狐狸颤抖的喉咙正在邀请獠牙。

“我不能保证任何事，我的小男孩，”他把舒伦堡厌恶的所有语气都混合成这一个声音，“但是你要明白，我能保证没有你任何事。”

“说你明白，你他妈的明白我说的每一个词。”

“我明白。”这样单纯的重复也许会让他心里好受些。

“你妈的明白我说的每一个词！快说！”他突然吼出来，看来他对办公室隔音效果相当乐观。

“我明白您说的每一个词。”

“律师先生的舌头拼不出‘他妈的’这个词吗？在我们国家，不会拼这个词的人恐怕根本拿不到律师资格证。”

他的崩溃是从领带开始的，就好像他的盔甲最上关键的一颗螺丝被他亲手卸下了，然后其他部分就纷纷砸到地上，而那些盔甲已经成为他身体的一部分，剥落时带下成片血肉。

“快啊！将军能等，我也能等，你亲爱的该死的狗娘养的父国能等吗？在你为了你那无论的羞耻心慢慢吞吞解开扣子时你的同胞正遭受空袭，苏维埃的子弹正在血洗你可爱的首都。现在，你是不是后悔没让裁缝少钉几颗扣子了呢？”

他的动作明显加快了，以此为代价——他的颤抖也更为剧烈，他看上去即将直直倒地。

“我有幸见过你的姐姐，她可真是个美人啊。”

舒伦堡抬起头恶狠狠地瞪着他，后者却不知廉耻地笑了：“别这么看着我，我什么都没对她做。你不问问我想对你做什么吗？还是说你对这种交易早就轻车熟路。”这个该死的美国人显然精于折辱他人，他的技巧是如此娴熟，以至于他看到他苍白躯体上有几道疤痕时轻佻地说：“太可惜了！不过这就是活着的代价不是吗？”

他绕着赤裸的帝国特使踱步，仿佛在欣赏一尊古希腊雕像，当然他这样瘦弱的躯体也太不符合当时追求健康的审美。几乎能从他呼吸起伏的胸膛看到肋骨，被薄薄的皮肤勒住松开又勒住。他的手指略过那片支棱的贫瘠之地，冰冷的体温令人难以置信他是怎么活到今天的。他纤细的腰身、窄小的臀部、适合穿白色长筒袜的双腿、形状漂亮的脚踝， 无一不说明着他其实不过是个小男孩。而小男孩面无表清——在这种情况下除此之外的表情都不合适，像是已经咽下了命运的毒酒并和自己的胃协商决定不把它吐出来。

亨利这时解开皮带，脱下裤子露出他那肮脏的器官。他没有脱掉上半身的衣服，仿佛一个漫不经心的老手在应付一桩报酬微薄的兼职，这无疑加重了对舒伦堡的羞辱。

“跪下，含住。”他甩下一个祈使句。

他迟疑了足足五秒，才弯下右膝轻轻安置到地板上，然后是左膝。

“没有一个卑躬屈膝者是德国人——这话是哪位了不起的德国人说的？我忘了，你知道吗？ ”

他木然地张嘴含住那个可怕的东西，同时他高高在上的灵魂也正以可见的速度死去。

“真他妈冷！喂，你平时就这么冷吗？五月，多好的天气！”

“发挥一条律师的舌头的作用啊！别辜负你的两次司法考试成绩，我的小男孩。”他一边抱怨舒伦堡的不解风情，一边揪住他深金色的头发迫使他小巧的头颅前后摇晃，事实上他面对梳得一丝不苟的头发一时不知从何抓手。舒伦堡瘦弱的肩被猛力带得剧烈摇晃。

“对，乖孩子，别用牙齿，用你的舌头，用喉咙深处……”他忙着悉心指导这位生涩的年轻人，虽然不知道他究竟能听进去多少。他已经被完全充斥，不留任何空隙——好吧还是留一点的，虽然亨利很想这么宣称：自己残忍得不给德国佬呼吸的机会。想象一下吧，他的下半身正亲密接触一位资深德国讼棍赖以发声的小舌，而现在发出的声音远比那美妙多了。

第一回合结束后，他倒在地板上剧烈咳嗽着，证明自己还活着。亨利蹲下身仔细分辨着他吐出来的东西，除了他的分泌物，就是暗红的血。

“妈的，你有肺病？ ”他照着腹部狠踹了几脚，而他除了一边用手捂着那儿一边咳嗽外，几乎没有翻滚躲避的力气。他最终卸下斯文的伪装，像拎着小猫一样提着他的脖子把他拖上办公桌，先放在桌子边上，再把一些重要文件按顺序整理好放进抽屉里，他刚准备把钢笔一道收好，忽然又改变注意，不做任何通知就把它塞了进去，嘴里念叨着“我把其他钢笔放哪儿了”。舒伦堡的身体还会僵硬，等到第二支笔塞进来时它已经一动不动了，第三只笔只换来他眼睛眨了一下，刚刚伴随着咳嗽流下的泪水沾染了睫毛，此刻他蓝灰色的眼睛里恐怕倒映不出任何东西。然后亨利把他摆到刚腾出来的桌子中央。

“我知道你这种人，在魏玛共和国时期生活过的大学生，你们他妈的都是同性恋，借着学生联合会的掩护搞滥交？我说得不对吗？卖屁股的婊子！”他大咧咧坐在桌边，毫不介意自己毛茸茸的屁股和硬邦邦的凶器出现在他视力范围内。

他得不到任何回答，白等了二十分钟，往地上啐了一口，然后拔掉那几只钢笔换上自己的。这个过程一开始相当艰难，开垦处子地总要费一番功夫的。他扳开那两条试图抵抗的腿，发出幼稚又与野兽无异的低吼，幻想着自己是个正狂飙突进的枪骑兵，事实上不过他突入了几公分而已。

“你……你可真是个……诚实的……家伙……你他妈的里面……和外面一样冷……下面和上面……一样紧……”他满足于自己在污言秽语上的造诣，像奴隶主抽打疲惫的马驹一般拍着他的臀部，“放松！放松！放松！”他无比期待着把他榨出血，最好彻底榨干，这样自己就能一探到底。他做到了。现在是冲刺的时候了。

“你怎么不叫？是不够疼还是不够爽？我喜欢听你的声音，无论这些音节是否有意义……”他俯身在耳边说，然后得到了一连串惨烈的咳嗽和地板上一小摊新鲜的血迹。咳嗽是噪音，是是对上帝所垂青的声带的犯罪，他能接受任何呻吟、乞求，哪怕是一句脏话，都比咳嗽声好。他恼羞成怒，又是一阵狂风骤雨般地猛刺，一边一手从后面掐住他的脖子逐渐用力，可惜的是从这个角度他只能碰到他漂亮的喉结的边缘。

他的解释是：“我听说这样能让你更快活，你觉得的呢？ ”

在第三个回合，他从酒柜里新开了一瓶价格不菲的白兰地泼醒了他的贵客。那双蓝眼睛慢慢睁开，其中蕴含的水汽足以让铁石心肠者动容。

“我一直想尝试一种新姿势——你想说什么？大声点，我听不见？ ”

“现在可以让我见艾森豪威尔将军了吧。”舒伦堡尽可能吐字清晰，不让似乎每一次都是最后一次的呼吸妨碍到自己，他的嗓音并不是非常沙哑，似乎得益于他坚毅过度的沉默。

“别急，我说了，我还有一个新主意。何况你想就这样去见将军吗？整个司令部恐怕都找不出一盒效果令人满意的发蜡……再说了……将军根本不在这里……”

对于一只把自身作为筹码的狐狸来说，在没有比欺诈经营更伤心的事了。一时半会他还不能回归昏迷的天堂，只能睁大眼睛望着天花板，尽可能感受膝盖压到肩胛骨的重量——尽管他整个人都处于失重状态。痛觉再也不是最主要的感官，更谈不上什么快感，屈辱感仍然是横亘灵魂的伤口，已经化脓生蛆，但不再那么容易被感知。他听到自己的脊椎一节一节和木质桌面摩擦过的声音，听到血液体液渗出、流淌，听到一些他无法分辨含义的单词，听到獠牙刺入皮肤，至于是哪一块皮肤，他也无法确定。他实在是太疼了，太累了，他的好朋友“疼痛”和“疲倦"呼朋引伴招来了“绝望”，于是他想睡觉了。

舒伦堡醒来的时候浑身疼痛，高烧又强化了这种痛觉，他一阵咳嗽，恶心的铁锈味又泛上来。贝纳多特见他醒了激动得不能自已，示意他不要说话，扶他起来喂了他一些温水。

但舒伦堡怎么可能沉默这么久呢？他说，我欠他们一个投降。

“你谁都不欠，我的孩子……”他欲言又止，避免提及那件可怕的事，免得刺激到他，他把他从地狱中抱出来史的重量似乎还残留在手上。“战争已经结束了。”

他只是点头表示自己知道了，满意地闭上了眼睛。

2015.12.05


End file.
